


Kissing by the Book

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Everyday I'm Drabbling [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, background ingrid/claude if you want to call it that, fluff and nonsense, gratuitous shakespeare reference, no stakes just cakes, pre ts, technically not a first kiss, they've kissed before! it is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: “. . . so you think I’m handsome?” Felix asked after a pause.Annette lowered the book beneath her nose, still covering her mouth. She stared at him with wide, grey-blue eyes.“None of your business,” she said.A drabble about kissing and also sort of about punching your cute sword boyfriend in the nose.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Everyday I'm Drabbling [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649380
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Kissing by the Book

**Author's Note:**

> _Juliet  
>  Then have my lips the sin that they have took._
> 
> _Romeo  
>  Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
> Give me my sin again._
> 
> _Juliet_  
>  _You kiss by th' book._

“You don’t have to be mad, it was an accident.”

“I’m not mad,” Annette said primly, not looking up from her book. “I’m busy.”

They sat on a bench by the gazebo, but no one was holding a tea party that afternoon. The isolation emboldened Felix to slide a bit closer on the bench, resting his arm across the back. Annette kept her posture straight and her eyes on the book.

“I’m sure Sylvain won’t tell anyone about the song,” Felix said. “You don’t have to worry.”

“I’m not worried, I’m _concentrating_ ,” said Annette. “And if you hadn’t been _whistling_ it while you cleaned your sword –”

“I know you’re not concentrating and I know you’re not reading,” Felix said. His fingers were close enough to tug on one of her neat braids, and had he been a couple years younger, he might have tried it – as it was he still was never quite sure what to do around Annette; he had no outlet for the giddy adrenaline she inspired when she laughed at or yelled at or (worst of all) pointedly ignored him. He kicked himself for dwelling on such childish impulses, even now.

“Oh, so you know everything about me now, do you?” Annette said, finally turning from her book to give Felix a furious glare. “Smart, handsome Felix Fraldarius memorizes _one_ of my songs and now he knows my inner life, is that it?”

“You’re holding the book upside down,” Felix said, tapping it.

Annette looked at the book, let out a small _eep_ , and brought it up to her face, hiding behind it.

“I mean, you’re top of the class but you don’t need that much of a challenge,” Felix said, the smirk in his voice if not on his lips.

“Go away forever, Felix,” was Annette’s muffled reply.

“. . . so you think I’m handsome?” Felix asked after a pause.

Annette lowered the book beneath her nose, still covering her mouth. She stared at him with wide, grey-blue eyes.

“None of your business,” she said.

Felix was too old to tug on her looped braids, no matter how pretty her eyes were or confusing his adrenaline was. So he did the next best thing – he leaned over, closing the scant gap between them, and kissed her on the cheek, as quick and precise as an opening parry.

Annette gave another _eep_ and slammed her book upwards to cover her eyes again, clocking Felix on the nose on her way up.

“Owww, Annie,” he whined, rubbing at his nose. “You didn’t mind last time –”

“It was an accident!” Annette cried, dropping her book entirely and reaching out for him, white magic already lacing up her fingers. Felix dodged her hand and crossed his arms, and they both studied the empty gazebo with all as much interest as if Claude and Ingrid were actually still throwing tea and scones at each other, as they had been rumored to be doing earlier that afternoon.

“So are you still mad at me?” Felix asked after he’d envisioned several flying teapots and a handful of Ingrid’s worst barbs.

“I think you’ve been sufficiently punished,” Annette said, her voice prim and proper once more.

“Will you keep the book down this time?” Felix asked, and Annette bit back a smile before she nodded.

When she pulled at his hair it didn’t feel childish, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they should kiss.
> 
> [ Twitter account is here; let's be friends. ](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes)


End file.
